


杜克的头顶有6个灯笼

by 春秋冬夏辣死笋 (bambooshoot)



Series: 小小的肉家oc同人 [4]
Category: blacklist企划, 小春的地狱(漫画), 杜克科拉斯机车组
Genre: M/M, 沙雕快乐, 灯笼成精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooshoot/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E7%A7%8B%E5%86%AC%E5%A4%8F%E8%BE%A3%E6%AD%BB%E7%AC%8B
Summary: 传说凑齐了七个会说话的灯笼就能召唤出大灯笼之神，俗称：笼（龙）神当然了，没啥屁用【x】
Relationships: 义典/小春, 吾郎/小夜子, 巴贝雷特/卜尔, 科拉斯/杜克, 里尔克/海洛因
Series: 小小的肉家oc同人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643365





	杜克的头顶有6个灯笼

杜克好久没出去撒欢了

他刚被买回时天天被他妈提出去炸街，这一炸把自己炸进了派出所。所幸没关几天就出来了，回来时腰上还被白笔写上了丑丑的印子，可难洗了。

“那里的车都丑，没我好看。”杜克点烟说这句话时有点炫耀的意思，一面轻轻扭动自己的小腰，骚气十足。

有一说一，杜克是很靓。

一开始接回家时顶着一头红毛看上去像蹲路边的不良，硬是被亲妈染成了白头发贴了一身新衣服美其名曰这样看上去像美女。

接受这个现实是因为他听到有个美字就自动忽略了后面还有个女，管他美女还是美男，我美不就好了。

那会的日子格外风光，去澡堂子专人洗澡都被人夸好看，跟维纳斯不待贝壳上路地来了一样。一群人围着他叽叽喳喳，看吧看吧，美女心情好。哪怕排气管没控制好烫了老妈闺蜜一脚也会被解释成美女过于火辣，那会儿就是捧在掌心的宝，不是当模特就是去街上溜达，他是最快乐的小摩托。

但是快乐的时光也有不太对的地方，他妈貌似有点奇怪的癖好就是画一些奇怪的图片就是各种少儿不宜的东东，少儿不宜就不宜吧，但是那个少儿不宜的对象是他自己。

WTF？  
更生草的是因为没有对象他妈的对象把自己儿子拖过来凑数了，190猛男，是匹马。杜克看着满屋子乱飞的纸上画着的两个交缠在一起的身影，根本说不出话来。旁边的科拉斯话也不说，仰着头发呆，身边的纸成堆成堆落在他身上看起来像阿拉伯人。

【你是马吧。】科拉斯点了点头。  
【我是摩托车吧。】科拉斯又点了点头。  
【那为什么我们会被摆在一起，这合理嘛？马可以草摩托吗？？】科拉斯第三次点了点头又摇了摇头。

【迪迪你要记住，我们的妈咪是个变态，给你换装只是出生礼的第一步。】大哥海洛因眨着媚眼这么说道。  
【那第二步是什么？】几个哥哥互相看了看，只是笑着没说话，那个看向他的眼神有那么一点点意思，杜克现在懂了，那是同情的目光。

淦，为什么被草屁股的还是他。

不过好消息是之后有了新的弟弟出生，听说漫画主角原来定的是他，因为科拉斯没有适合的发型就换了人，于是杜克看着这个小弟弟眼神总是格外的怜爱。

后来妈妈就去给弟弟画色图了，他很开心地加入了哥哥搓麻将大队，虽然时不时还被拎出去当色图模特但已经比原来好太多太多了。

个屁。

妈不知道从什么时候开始不带他出去了，就他一辆摩托车孤零零待院子里天天数栏杆。  
有新欢了？压根就没带新的回来。  
因为油箱太小总是耗油太快？天生的改不了嘛，而且我跑那么快也算弥补这一缺点了。  
那就是嫌我脾气太臭了？敢嫌弃我脾气，我呸，上门那天就告诉她我脾气臭，不是照样忍下来了嘛，才不是我的错。  
那为什么不带我出去了呢。

直到有天院子里窜进来只野猫在他脚边拉了屎。  
他妈跑出来擦干净后，敲着手机不知道在滴滴滴发什么。【一定是心疼我了，良心痛了，妈妈我还是会原谅你的快带我出去吧！！！！！】

小肉野兽：[最近好久没骑杜克出去了，今天发现有夜猫进来在他轮子边拉了粑粑。（哭笑不得）（哭笑不得）]  
网友一：[美女落魄了猫都要在他脚边拉屎（坏笑）]  
网友二：[穷苦辣妹站街还被猫拉屎，好可怜又好色hshshshs（可怜兮兮）（可怜兮兮）]  
网友三：[好可怜的杜克好牛逼的猫（笑哭）]  
网友四：[杜克要气死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]  
·  
·  
·

你们有心嘛？心呢？？！  
说我可怜还算有点同情心，那个开黄腔的是什么意思啊？？我油箱都要气炸了，妈你怎么就不心疼一下我啊？？我是你儿子吧，是吧是吧是吧……

【小肉儿子聊天群】  
KTM小钢炮：我他妈的要气死了，妈不骑我就算了，猫拉屎在我轮子边这种事情还发微博哈哈哈，当初是谁一口一个美女宝宝，一口一个妈妈爱你，我是她用地上捡的钞票买的吧！！  
Poppy：安心啦弟弟，葛格当初刚生出来妈妈也是一口一个宝宝，后来企划结束了就和riri搓起了情侣麻将❤️  
我是猛男：+1，我是第二个加入搓麻将的，小夜子那会儿可受宠了天天被妈妈抱被窝喊宝宝。  
极乐寺太太：都是过去的事啦☆我的mob本现在还被吾郎埋土里呢～  
honeybee：哦豁【看戏】  
我想长高：…………我希望妈也能这样冷落我，我不想再穿女生的衣服了…  
Poppy：迪迪，哥哥有几件小裙子你要吗？  
极乐寺太太：我还有几件和服（眨眼）  
我想长高：不用了！！！

不叫奶茶：小春，对长辈说话要有礼貌。[微笑]  
………………

行吧，越聊越歪，认命吧。

转眼过去就新年了，妈放假了就窝家里躺着，留杜克继续睡院子数栏杆。

隔天头上就被挂了6个红彤彤的灯笼。  
小小的灯笼看着圆溜溜的，喜庆。

杜克身上盖着遮灰布，要是现在有张沙发他一定会躺得像之前互联网上传疯了的地中海花体恤大爷。

凉风吹来，头上的小灯笼晃了晃，叫了他声爷爷。

以下是受害摩托第一视角叙述👇🏻  
今天是第三天，我缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“爷爷早安！！”  
“爷爷今天真好看！！”  
“爷爷明天也会更好看！！”  
挂在我头顶的灯笼成了精，还喊我爷爷，下次可能会问我要红包。我听说这边的小孩都会看的动画片也会喊爷爷，什么七个葫芦排成一串还是七个色，一劈开一个人，真特么牛逼。

第一天我以为幻听了去群里问哥哥，他们给我转发了葫芦娃的Bgm让我听三遍，我听完了，发现上面的灯笼会跟着一起唱了。卜尔说我可能中邪了让我撒点圣水，他一个恶魔让我洒圣水？是不是下一步就是让巴尔念大悲咒给我听。毒岛说恭喜我当爷爷，我看他现在肯定在抱着手机哈哈大笑。小夜子说吾郎可以给灯笼孙子做小衣服，我谢绝了，我还年轻，我还不想当爷爷。

第二天我让灯笼闭嘴，它们吵得更欢了，爷爷长爷爷短的。摩托罗拉的老天爷啊，这比科拉斯变小了要喝我奶还要头痛，不对还是科拉斯要喝我奶更严重点。无所谓，但是我绝对不要当爷爷，赶紧给我闭———  
“爷爷真好看呀。”  
“对呀对呀，爷爷是最好看的摩托车啦。”  
嗯  
其实  
除了吵一点还是蛮可爱的对不对。

转眼就是第三天，我不得不接受了这一事实——  
哥哥们我他奶奶的当爷爷啦！我怎么笑着笑着就想哭呢。  
科拉斯说他今天会来看我，我说我在三次元你二次元的怎么来，他说这是虚拟世界什么都可以瞎扯淡所以他能来。反正他就是来了。  
他看着挂在我头上的灯笼明显想笑，我瞪了他一眼他立马憋回去了。  
“爷爷爷爷他是谁呀？”  
“我对象，额，我妈介绍的，拉郎拉来的，种族都不对的对象。”我翻了个白眼不知道怎么解释一匹马和一辆摩托车是怎么摆在一块的，但反正我们就是一对。  
“爷爷有对象！”  
“好高！”  
“好黑！”  
“胸好大！”  
我觉得灯笼这种东西吧它没脑子，这假灯笼连芯子都没有，它们根本不知道什么该说什么不该说，下一步还能叫科拉斯奶奶不成哈哈哈哈。  
啊等等？等等等等等等等等————  
“奶奶。”  
“奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶奶”

那天科拉斯没待多久就走了，我看见他走时眼神涣散，我第一次有了愧疚的心情。本来被强行抓来画18🈲就蛮惨了，老妈和羊阿姨还经常让他当坏人，什么有钱的渣男啊啥啥的，天晓得他本来就是匹马在安静吃草。

隔天我收到了小夜子寄来的快递，一串葫芦藤挂着七个葫芦外套，说是做六送一，我谢谢他。然后科拉斯来了，他罕见地拆了脏辫，现在看上去像顶着一头巧克力味的泡面。他看着我好久不说话，像是鼓起很大的勇气，他小声问我：你看我现在看上去像奶奶吗？

我承认，我那天笑得整辆车都要倒地上，遮灰布也差点飞了。科拉斯看上去挺委屈一个大个，他说他伙同里尔克核犬吴弓三个壮劳力替他拆的脏辫，我一想到三个猛汉挂他身上解辫子的场景又忍不住狂笑。

嗯，虽然没法被妈骑出去，但是身边有这么个家伙陪着也挺有意思的，但是我头上的灯笼能别唱喜欢你了嘛

这都和谁学的。

算了，新年快乐。


End file.
